Before He Cheats
by iloveslinky
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic. My first songfic so it might suck. Life might seem perfect, but nothing is as it seems. RxR.


**A/N:** I realise that I should be writing the next chapter for The Voice Within but I had this dream last night and wondered what would happen in the Wonderful World of Jimmy and Cindy. Anyways, read and say if you likey! Flames are welcomed.

I don't own Jimmy Neutron, Barbie, or Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood. I do, however, own a copy of the song!

* * *

Cindy Vortex, a beautiful, brilliant blonde, had many loves in her life. First, she loved animals. Her beloved slack-jawed dog Humphrey was always at her side. Second, she loved to have everything her way. Being her school's only female bully, everyone knew about her bossiness. Third, she loved to be better than all around her. Her former fights with a boy genius demonstrated this obsession almost every day. But the thing the green-eyed Cindy Vortex loved most of all was her boyfriend, James Isaac Neutron.

Jimmy Neutron, Retroville's resident boy-genius, was fond of many things as well. He loved his robot-dog, Goddard. Goddard was the best dog and robot around, with Humphrey in a very close second in the dog category. James also possessed a deep river of passion for science. His amazing underground lab in the backyard of his beautiful Texan home was filled to the brim with wonderful gizmos and gadgets that could do almost anything one could think of. Above all, however, James Isaac Neutron loved his girlfriend, Cindy Vortex.

"Jimmy?" asked the blonde.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he replied.

"Would you ever cheat on me?"

"Never," Jimmy assured. "What would make you think that I would?"

"I saw that girl you have to do your project with in English. She's mighty pretty," Cindy said while looking up at her honey with big puppy-dog eyes.

"That piece of rubbish? Why would I go with her when I already have the most beautiful girl in the galaxy?" Jimmy asked, pulling Cindy into his arms. She rested her head against his chest; reassured when she heard his heart beating steadily under her ear.

"Promise me," Cindy whispered nearly inaudibly.

"Anything," James said before he kissed the top of Cindy's head.

"Promise me that you'll always be true to me."

"Forever."

* * *

One week later Cindy Vortex was home alone. The TV was turned on and her favorite show, Jeopardy!, was playing.

As far as she knew, the entire Neutron family was away from their home. Mr. and Mrs. Neutron were out on their monthly date and Jimmy was spending the night at Sheen's house a block and a half away. So, naturally, Cindy found it odd when she heard a car pull up to the house across the street.

_Hmm. It can't be Carl. One, __he has__ never had a girlfriend and __two;__he is__ over at Sheen's with Jimmy. Who could it be? _After a few minutes of thinking during the commercial break, Cindy decided that it must be Mr. and Mrs. Neutron home early from their date due to Mr. Neutron trying to save the cooked ducks off the other people's platters at the restaurant that they, most likely, just were kicked out of.

This thought was perfectly acceptable until Cindy heard a woman squeal and then the sound of a thud. Someone said shh and the noise was quelled.

_Who is that? It's not Mr. and Mrs. N. They have enough class to wait until they are inside. _Cindy stood up from her place on the plushy couch and made her way to the window.

Luckily enough, the Wheezer's motion detectors had turned on sending a soft glow over its own yard and partially illuminating the yards next to it. A young brunette and a bleach-blonde were out on the Neutron's grass engaged in partial sex. Cindy closed her eyes, trying to block out the image until she realized that she knew who was out on the lawn. She squinted her eyes open one more time, praying that it wasn't who she imagined it would be. Sure enough, Cindy caught a view of the famous atom symbol on the front of the brunette's t-shirt.

Instead of running outside and stopping the atrocious sight before the two actually got too far as a normal girl would, Cindy ran upstairs into her room crying uncontrollably. The radio was playing. The beginnings of one of her favorite songs strummed up.

_Right __now,__ he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp, and she's probably getting frisky...__Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...__Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo..._

Cindy ran over to her computer chair and watched as the two ran into the house laughing gaily. She cried even harder. The lights burned the path up to Jimmy's bedroom. She could see the outlines of the two as they entwined in love's duet. Cindy could see as his hands reached to the girl's back. She could see as his hands began to grope along for her bra clasp.

_And he don't know...__That I dug my key into the side of his pretty l__ittle supped up Four Wheel Drive__…_

Cindy stopped crying. Her pain had turned into rage with the lyrics and crescendo of the song. Cindy ran out of her room, her eyes flashing like lighting and her fists clenched. The front door of her house jumped open. She stalked across her lawn, the street, the Neutron's lawn, and then onto the Neutron back yard. She spotted the freshly painted clubhouse in the dull moonlight.

"Welcome home, Cindy," said Vox after Cindy placed a hair in front of the DNA Scanner. James had been unintelligent enough to insert Cindy's DNA into Vox's program a few months after they had gotten together.

"Vox! Delete all information in your programming. Destroy everything you can get your cyber-hands on! Delete all security videos," Cindy blasted.

_C__arved my name into his leather seats..._

"Leave a picture of me so he knows who did this!"

_I took a __Louisville S__lugger to both hea__dlights, __Slashed a hole in all four__ tires..._

Cindy spotted James' prized Hover car on its pedestal. She grabbed the Shrink Ray from off of a shelf and aimed. A sort of ring let out. The finished product of the Hover car wasn't even large enough to fit a Barbie Doll. Cindy smashed the Shrink ray into a million pieces using one of the bats Jimmy created for the Retroville 9.

An hour later nearly everything had been destroyed. All that remained was Goddard. She hated to do it because she always greatly admired Jimmy's most glorious work, but knew it had to be done to get her point across.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

Cindy advanced towards a cowering Goddard with a glint of weakness in her eye. She rose up the pair of scissors that she would use to cut Goddard's most important cords and stopped her hand in mid-air. She was breathing heavily as she began to think about what James had done.

_Right now,__ she's probably up singing some __white-trash version of Shania karaoke__Right now, sh__e's probably saying "I'm__ drunk" __and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,__Right__ now, he's probably dabbing on three__ dollars worth of that bathroom polo..._

"I'm sorry, Goddard," Cindy squeezed through tears in a whisper.

_And he don't know...__That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little __supped__ up Four Wheel Drive,__Carved my name into his leat__her seats,__I took a Louisville S__lugger to both headlights,__Slashed a hole in all four tires..._

Cindy advanced the scissors towards the dog and pressed a button behind the dog's ear. Goddard was put out of commission temporarily. She opened up his metal back and cut the wires that could be easily fixed. She didn't want to hurt Goddard. He hadn't done anything to her.

The split second before Cindy had pressed the button, however, Goddard sent an SOS to Jimmy's watch. Cindy could hear voices outside of the lab now. She didn't care. She half-wanted Jimmy to come in and see her amidst the wreckage.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.__I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,_

Unluckily enough, James walked in after Cindy had Vox eject her from the lab. She landed outside as the door to the lab was opening and the blonde was asking, "What's going on, babe?" Cindy smiled, for what had she to fear? She would get her point across.

_Cause the next time that he cheats...__Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

Cindy ventured back across the street. Rage still pounding in her ears. She threw herself upon her bed and cried.

_No...__Not__ on __me,__'Cause I dug my key into the side __of his pretty little supped up Four__W__heel __D__rive__C__arved my name into his leather seats...__I took a Louisville __S__lugger to both hea__dlights, __Slashed a hole in all four__ tires..._

James passed through the frame of the door that still stood and saw his DNA Analyzer lying on the ground broken to bits with a bat. His feet carried him down the stairs to his lab. There was glass everywhere from the broken test tubes and beakers.

"Babe?"

All of his inventions were strewn everywhere. The shrink-ray was broken in half. His hypno-ray, cheese-ray, megalomania, hover car, etc. lay broken either on the floor or on a shelf that was knocked over. His heart began to break. His once glorious lab now lay in shambles around him. Remorse took over.

_Maybe next time__ he'll think before he cheats.__Oh.. Maybe next time h__e'll think before he cheats...__Ohh... before he cheats..._

**

* * *

** Ok, review and tell me what you think! Flames are welcomed! 


End file.
